


just you and me and this wooden wall they put between us

by cumbucket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Cunnilingus, Glory Hole, M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbucket/pseuds/cumbucket
Summary: listen we both know exactly what this is just click on it





	just you and me and this wooden wall they put between us

**Author's Note:**

> some kinks are just too embarrassing for your main account. I didn't even reread this to edit but you can still jerk it through the typos I believe in you

It wasn’t like Kuroo made a  _ habit _ of this. It was just, you know, stress relief. He had exams all the next week, and Kenma was in Miyagi for the weekend, Yaku had to study, Akaashi was working, Bokuto was busy with something or another. He had to come up with  _ something _ to take his mind off academia.

The front desk knew Kuroo’s face, and Hiro directed him to the third room on the right down the hallway. Muffled moans echoed from the doors as he passed them. This was Kuroo’s favorite place - discrete and classy, as glory hole joints went, but most importantly, staffed by volunteers. There was just something about knowing that the person on the other side was shuddering with as much delight to be blindly touched as Kuroo was to do the touching.

Hardwood floors, low lighting, a simple but comfortable chair. No need to distract from the main focus of the room. Right at waist height, a bare crotch emerging from a hole in the wall, legs spread wide before they disappeared back into the wood paneling as well. Kuroo paused just inside the doorway, tongue swiping across his lips, and then hurried to the chair. Their cunt was open and vulnerable, pink lips peeking out between short blonde curls.

A tray next to the wall held tools - vibrators, condoms, lube, dildos in bright colors. Kuroo preferred to start slow, though. He picked up a writing brush - one with soft bristles, and a long, broad stroke. A test against his palm proved its softness.

“Time to try you out,” he murmured, and traced the brush up the person’s inner lips.

A squeak through the wall, and a twitch of their hips.

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow. “Sensitive?” he asked the wall. There was no response, and he couldn’t see the person’s face, but their hips shifted again.

Hmm. So they liked to hear him talk.

He stroked their cunt with the brush, dragging it smooth and regular between their folds. The hitches and weight of their breathing were muffled by the wall, but Kuroo watched in fascination as their slick began to glisten on the brush. He twirled the tip of the thing into the wetness pooling at their entrance, soft hair brushing just against their inner walls. Their thighs jerked, and Kuroo caught a yelp of surprise.

“You’re squirmy,” Kuroo observed, pleased.

The writing brush was quickly soaked through, and after a few more circling strokes at their entrance, Kuroo was itching to change tactics. He peeled back the hood of their clit, and laid down the writing brush in favor of another paintbrush - smaller and stiffer. Whereas he’d been painting their cunt indiscriminately before, now he had a focus. The tiny brush slid up and down along the sides of their clit, teased the tiny space underneath, circled slowly around the center and then flicked across it from side to side. Kuroo wasn’t feeling particularly merciful, and judging by the rising moans he could catch through the wall, the person was about to-

No way.

“Oh, were you going to come?” Kuroo propped his chin on his hand, smile curling through his words as he idly flicked the paintbrush back and forth over their inner thigh. “That’s too bad…”

They full-on moaned at that, cunt flushed and twitching. Kuroo snickered. “Kinky little shit, aren’t you?”

A whine.

“Nope.” Kuroo laid the paintbrush back onto the tray, and cracked his knuckles, slow and deliberate. “We’re just warming up.”

Another whine, this one with a distinct note of complaint.

“You know, I don’t  _ have _ to let you come,” Kuroo mused aloud. “I’m just here to play with you. Nothing about orgasming.”

The person’s cunt pulsed - and then again a moment later, but slightly delayed, as if they’d tried to hold their arousal back. Kuroo watched in delight. It was an empty threat, really. He was already enjoying himself too much to leave without seeing this person get off.

But they didn’t have to know that.

He turned to the array of tools on the tray, and selected his favorite - a vibrator, long and rosy pink. It wasn’t anything complicated, but it curved up slightly along its length before quirking up into a knob at the end, and the brunt of the vibrations was focused in the head. Kuroo had always been too curious for his own good, after all. What harm could it do to see how hard he could make the person on the other side of the wall scream?

He flicked it on. They twitched in their bonds at the sound of the buzzing, and Kuroo snickered. “God, you’re  _ fun.” _

Then he pressed the humming head to their lips, resting right against their entrance.

Oh, that was a proper moan there. Very nice. Kuroo shifted his grip on the base of the thing and pressed it further in, watching their lips spread to take the silicon like they were made for it. Shivery moans were melting out from behind the wall as the vibrations sank deeper into theri cunt. And then, just as the toy bottomed out - the moans sharpened into a cry. The person’s body arched so hard that their hipbones slammed against the padded edge of the hole in the wood.

“There it is,” Kuroo singsonged, smiling hugely as he held the vibe snug inside them against their struggling. The person’s hips were jerking frantically, caught helpless in the wooden frame around them. “No use thrashing around like that. You know you can’t get away, right?”

Kuroo hooked one ankle around the leg of his chair and scooted the seat closer. He didn’t want to give them a  _ real _ fuck, no - not when they were thrashing around so prettily just like this. Instead, he rubbed the head of the vibrator back and forth over their g-spot, tiny little thrusts that never really pulled out. The person’s moans kicked up a pitch, and Kuroo’s tongue flicked over his lips. “Shit… Good enough to eat, honestly…”

…Well, now that he thought about it, that wasn’t a half bad idea.

Kuroo switched the vibrator off. The person’s writhing stilled, and their panting moans barely quirked up into a question before Kuroo’s lips were on their cunt.  _ That _ got some real noise out of them. When he pressed the flat of his tongue to their inner lips and licked up their slick, they whined and whimpered wordlessly. When he wrapped his lips around their clit and sucked in a hard, relentless rhythm, their hips strained against the woods, almost as if they were trying to press down against his face.

When he flicked the vibe on again and started rubbing the buzz off the head against their g-spot in time with the pulls of his lips on their clit, they were gone. Kuroo couldn’t see their face, but their single drawn-out  _ ohhhh _ and the quivering of their thighs would give it away even if Kuroo couldn’t feel their clit pulsing out orgasm in his mouth.

Kuroo sucked them through it, and then switched the vibrator off again as tehir moans trailed away. He couldn’t help but kiss their clit lightly, breathless as if  _ he _ were the one who’d just come. “Good, good… you did well.”

There’s a muffled noise behind the wall - something like speech. The voice is… Huh.

Kuroo can’t make out words, but the voice is oddly…

Familiar?

He placed his ear right against the wall, straining to hear. “What?”

And then he stopped wondering the person’s identity at all, becuacse he’d managed to make out a breathy, pleading “more…”

Kuroo didn’t usually get off when he came here; that wasn’t why he did this, after all. But he was hard nonetheless, and he was already popping his fly and standing as he asked, “You want me to fuck you?”

_ “Please…” _

Condom on, and Kuroo sank into the person’s cunt. They moaned like something pornographic as Kuroo bottomed out. “Oh, oh,  _ ohhhh-” _

When Kuroo started fucking into them, he could hear their moans echoing around in what sounded like a pretty small chamber behind the wall.  _ Fuck, _ they must be aroused out of their mind back there - unable to feel anything but Kuroo and what Kuroo was doing to their cunt, unable to do anything but lie there and moan for Kuroo’s cock - and  _ god, _ were they moaning, and gasping every time Kuroo thrust into them, fucking them open like a toy-

_ Shit, _ Kuroo was close.

But no, not yet, not until he’d made his toy come on his cock. Kuroo gritted his teeth, stifling the low gasps that were beginning to slip from his lips, and pressed the pad of his thumb into the person’s clit. They howled and jerked under him, but there was only so far they can move, trapped by the wooden frame and pinned on his cock. Kuroo rubbed them hard, and thrust faster and harder into the warm, throbbing slick of their cunt-

They came, twitching and gasping desperately. Kuroo barely had time to groan out a string of overwhelmed curses before he followed, spilling into the condom and holding their hips firmly in place around him. He spurted once, twice, and again, and then stilled, releasing their clit to plant one hand on the wall and leaning forward against it as he caught his breath.

When he pulled out, the person sighed in contentment.

He didn’t know quite what to say to them as he tied off the condom and rezipped his pants. But he did smooth his hand up their inner thigh before he left, a silent farewell.

He had a feeling he’d be back in this room fairly soon, anyway.

* * *

_ from: bokuto  
_ __ 10:13 A.M., Sunday  
MY DUDE MY BROSKI dyou wanna hang today?

_ to: bokuto  
_ yeah dude i texted you yesterday that im free all weekend remember?

_ to: bokuto  
_ what were you even up to

_ from: bokuto  
_ lol i just do some volunteering on saturdays

_ from: bokuto  
_ its nbd


End file.
